too_many_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Suteshia Andoryusu
Suteshi Andoryusu (localised: Stacia Andrews) Contents: # Appearance # Personality # Backstory # Relationships # Trivia # Gallery Appearance Stacia starts out as a girl with medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a kind face. She is usually found wearing long and intricately desgined dresses, as she is a queen. Sometimes she wears a crown. She is a little above average height (5'6). In the second story arc, Stacia normally wears average clothing (or an agent uniform), though can still sometimes be found in royalty clothing as she still is a queen. Her eyes are now purple. In the third story arc, Stacia only wears agent clothing. She is a little taller and her eyes are pink. She also has wings on her back that she can hide. In the fourth story arc, Stacia's clothing varies from a school uniform, royalty outfit, and normal clothing. She is back to her average height. Her wings remain. In the last story arc, Stacia's clothing is now that of a princess. Her hair is longer. Her eyes are now white. The whites of her eyes turn black when she turns into her other form. Personality Stacia's personality at first is outgoing and openly caring towards others. She doesn't hesitate to help anyone in need and is a good leader. She can sometimes appear stoic towards people she hasn't met. Though hard to anger, if there is someone she hates she ignores them completely when possible. As the story arcs go on, she retains most of this personality but slowly grows stoic towards even those she loves and starts to become sadistic. In the last story ark, she has become insane. She is driven by a need to hurt others though the suppressed original side of herself protests. Backstory In the original story arc, Stacia was a girl living in the United States. She was an only child, and her parents died when she was young. She was in high school and trying to make ends meet while living on her own, because she had no other family to take care of her. On the five year anniversary of her parents' death, Stacia has a mental breakdown. She falls unconscious and wakes up in the other dimension. Relationships * Michelle: When they first meet, Stacia is kind and hospitable to her but is turned away. The second timeline changes this, they slowly become friends as they realise they will have to deal with each other often. As the timelines go on, they grow closer and in the fourth timeline they become lovers. This changes in the fifth timeline, as Michelle begins to notice her growing instabillity. They break apart and suddenly are enemies again when their kingdoms go to war. * Hisashi: Stacia often goes for Hisashi for help on the few days a month that their timelines merge. They are fairly close friends and when Hisashi dies, Stacia is heartbroken. * Keiji: Keiji and Stacia met when she first appeared in the other dimension. He showed her how everything worked and told her how she got there. They become close in a short amount of time and eventually end up married. Later on, they divorce and Keiji remarries with Stacia's sister, Kiri. This divides them apart further because of her strained relationship with her sister. * Chiharu: Chiharu is Stacia's sister. They weren't close, but they were acquaintances. After Keiji married her, they stopped talking altogether. * Lisa: Lisa is Stacia's daughter from the alternate timeline. Though they didn't know each other for long, her and Stacia were fond of each other. Lisa's death greatly affects Stacia's sanity. * Christopher: Christopher is Lisa's twin and Stacia's son. He didn't know her for long (even less than Lisa), as he had disappeared for most of his years, but when he came back they were like best friends. Christopher's confinement is the first thing that starts Stacia's descent into insanity. * Toshiro: They only met once, when Toshiro mistakenly fell into Stacia's timeline while traveling. He helped put an end to the war and is considered a great friend to Michelle's kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Original Storyline